


The Window

by a_shot_in_the_dark



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, References to Suicide, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_shot_in_the_dark/pseuds/a_shot_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dream is real.</p><p>It’s the lie she wants him to believe. It’s the one lie he can’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Window

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Inception or any of the characters.

The dream is real.

It’s the lie she wants him to believe. It’s the one lie he can’t.

He watches her carefully. She floats around, but it’s not real to her. She’s on the street, her face up against the glass window of a shop, but she can’t go inside.

She dreams of their world- their dream world- and wakes him up crying. He wipes at the tears, but new ones replace the old ones on her cheeks.

Her hands uselessly glide along the glass, but there is no chink.

Her finger lingers a little too long on the blade of a kitchen knife and he continues telling himself his own lie, that everything is all right, that she’ll come back to reality.

She backs away from the glass, just a few steps. And it’s clear what she must do. She must make her own chink. That glass barrier was fragile, no matter what side you happened to be on.

He was so lost, so confused. She would free him of that burden. Her trap was built not out of deviousness, but love.

She runs forward, beating against the glass. It starts to break beneath her fist. She can see the other side through the fractured glass.

He steps on the broken glass before seeing her. He rushes to the window ledge. The trap falls as she tells him what she’s done for him. But she gives him a choice. He always had a choice.

She chooses to be free.

The wind is whistling past her ear in a thrillingly terrifying way. The glass shatters around her. But it doesn't matter.

Because nothing is on the other side of that window.


End file.
